Back To You (Part 6 in the series)
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Part six: Emily has gone back to London but will her parents force her to stay or does New York hold something that Emily just can't say no to?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This one took a bit longer because I'm also writing an Atomic Blonde fic but here is the sixth part of the whole Emily/Andy saga, complete with chapters this time!**

 **Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **BACK TO YOU**

Every time that Emily had gone back to London, she'd been happy, content, but this time it felt like she was going to be on trial as soon the plane hit the runway.

Her parents, but more so her mother, were shocked by this turn around and change in their daughter. Emily hadn't expected it herself but maybe she could put a positive spin on this, maybe going back to London for a few days, maybe even a week, could help Emily set her mind straight, figuratively speaking anyway.

Emily let out a breath and tried to calm her nerves as the pilot announced that they were about to touch down in London.

She could picture it now; her parents would be waiting at the gate all prim and proper, no sign with her name emblazoned on the front like she imagined Andrea would have when she returned to New York.

A small smile crossed the Brit's face as she pictured this; Andrea with a big smile and holding up a sign, maybe she would even have balloons with her, Emily wouldn't put it past her.

She walked down the terminal and towards the gate, taking deep breaths and trying to appear calm and collected.

"You can do this." She whispered to herself as she turned the corner and found...

No one.

She stopped, nearly making the man behind her bump into her.

"Sorry..." She apologized distractedly, as he moved past her.

No one was here to greet her? Why?

They normally did.

Emily's heart sank.

They really were ashamed of her if they didn't even want to come and meet her at the gate.

The Brit bowed her head as she walked forward, deciding on whether she should have a drink before she went home or just grab a taxi and go straight there.

As she moved forward, she heard heels clicking very fast on the floor, like they were running and she looked up.

Someone was waving at her and it took her a moment to realize it was her friend form years back. The occasionally talked on the phone from time to time but since Emily had moved to New York, that had become less and less and now, they were lucky if they even spoke once in about six months.

Emily plastered a small smile on her face and gave her friend a small wave.

"Hi, hi I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bugger but I'm here now! How are you? You look good, have you lost weight?"

Her friend rambled on and Emily lost track of what question to answer first, so instead she hugged her friend tightly.

"It's good to see you, Cam."

"I know it's been a long while but...your mum, she said if I could pick you up."

Emily forced the smile to stay on her face.

"She did? Well, it's nice to see you." She repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"So, how has New York been? I want to hear all about it."

"There's not much to tell really..."

Oh but there was, so much.

Emily wondered if Cam knew already. Had her mother told her about her and Andrea?

"Well you can tell me what you've been up to in the car."

She then looped her arm through Emily's and walked them through the airport and out to the car park.

Emily stopped when she saw Cam's car.

"What happened to the Porsche?"

"Oh, well Dean and I broke up, so he took back everything he'd ever bought me. The car, the ring, the gym membership, you know how it is."

Emily wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"I know you would have had to make a few cut backs here and there but a mondeo?"

Cam just shrugged.

"It gets me from A to B."

Emily only nodded as Cam took her bags from her and put them in the trunk.

She then climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Cam to slid in behind the wheel.

"So, tell me everything."

"How much do you know?" Emily asked, not wanting to feel like a fool spilling everything if Cam did know more than she was letting on.

Cam's blue eyes took on a strange look, like she had been playing this part and now the mask had fallen off.

"Your mum told us that you were seeing someone-or well-were thinking about it."

The way Cam said it, she knew that Cam knew everything.

"So you know it's another woman."

Cam bit her lip.

"Don't lie to me, Cam." Emily warned.

"OK. Fine. I know. Your mum told me. She wanted to be here but she-"

"-couldn't because she's ashamed of me." Emily finished for her.

"No, no, not ashamed just...shocked? Is that the right word?"

Emily sat back in the seat, feeling depressed.

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, Cam. She's ashamed of me."

"I think she's just surprised. None of us even thought that you were...you know, that way inclined."

Emily's blue eyes widened.

"Well neither did I! This just happened, okay?! One minute, I hated this girl and the next thing I know, I'm feeling jealous about her going on a date with some playboy!"

Cam gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"It'll be OK, Em. I promise. We'll go home, you'll talk to your parents, make them see how much you care about this girl and they'll be fine with it, you'll see!"

Emily gave her friend a sidelong glance as she pulled onto the motorway.

"You really believe what you're saying?"

"No. No, I don't but you have to be positive about these things."

The drive home was going to be a long one with all this talk of being positive and optimistic, and Emily, hoping and praying that her family wouldn't turn her into some sort of pariah the second she crossed the threshold.

Oh this was going to be fun...

Cam pulled up on Emily's parent's driveway and killed the engine.

"Are you ready?"

Emily nodded and opened the car door, as soon as she did, both her parents came out as though they'd been waiting behind the door.

"Darling! So wonderful to see you!" Her mother gushed, enveloping her daughter in a massive hug.

Emily frowned in confusion at Cam over her mum's shoulder.

"Hi mum."

Her dad also came over and gave her a more gentler hug.

"Hi honey."

"Hi dad."

"Well come in, lets make you some tea and then you can tell us all about New York and ...your life...at Runway." Her mother said awkwardly.

Emily gave her a dad a quick look and he only shrugged.

At least he was acting normal around her.

Emily's mum went in first, followed by her, then Cam and then her dad.

Once the tea was made and they were all sitting down, Emily's mum looked at her daughter and smiled.

"So Emily, how is New York?"

"Oh it's great. It's er...a little chilly this time of year but apart from that, yeah, it's nice."

"That's good and Runway, how is that?"

Emily nodded after she'd taken a sip of tea.

"It's a little demanding but it's going well. I mean the pressure is off quite a bit since Miranda hired Andrea."

Emily saw her mother stiffen at the mention of the other woman's name and she bit the inside of her cheek and pretended to ignore what an effect that had on her.

Her father spoke up this time. He didn't seem as opposed to Andrea as Emily's mother did.

"And Andrea, she's from New York?"

Emily smiled.

"Yes, she is. Born and bred, I think."

"And so how long have you been working together?"

"Oh I don't think that matters." Her mum interjected.

Emily shot her an annoyed look and her father mirrored it.

"I want to know about Andrea, is that such a crime to want to know who is making my daughter happy?"

"No but there is a time and a place and this isn't it."

"What? In her own home?!"

"Dad, please, it's fine-"

Her dad got up, anger showing bright red on his face.

"No it's not fine! Mary, our daughter has met someone who makes her happy, why can't you just accept that?! So what if it's another woman?! At least we know she won't get pregnant by mistake!"

Emily colored up a little at that.

"Dad, please stop-"

"Well then we'll never have grandchildren, will we, Edward?"

"As long as she's happy who cares?! They'll get a dog!"

"I'm more of a cat person." Emily said, her voice low and soft and then she instantly wondered why she'd even said anything.

Cam looked slightly amused by this but the embarrassment was the biggest emotion in the room.

"It's the not the same and you know it! How can she ever expect to have a normal life with a woman?! She can't come home to our parties or meet up with other couples because she'll be seen as a freak! You know our social standing!"

Emily had had enough and got to her feet.

"OK, I think I've been quiet enough about this; mum, I know you're not thrilled about the fact that I'm in love with a woman but I am...there's nothing I can do about it, believe me I've tried. Dad-" She began, turning back to him, her voice softer now.

"Thank you for sticking up for me but you will never sway mum when she feels strongly about something, you know this, and Cam-" She said, turning to her old friend.

-"I am so sorry that you're sitting here listening to this and no one has even offered you a custard cream to go with your tea! I mean, come on mum, you always offer custard creams to your guests!"

Everyone fell into silence at that point until Cam started laughing and then everyone else did too.

"It's true, I would like a custard cream." Cam managed through a chuckle.

"I'll get you one." Mary muttered as she stood and went out to the kitchen.

Emily thought that her mum was grateful to escape the strange conversation but she knew they would have to come back to it later.

* * *

 **A/N- Chapter two will be with you guys shortly. I tried to add some English humor. Hope it worked! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Emily sat in her old bedroom staring at the phone she's demanded she have plugged in when she was sixteen.

She really wanted to call Andrea, just to hear her voice and see how she was. Well, no actually that was a lie, she wanted to know that the other woman had missed her, that was she wasn't the only one in this...relationship? That missed the other.

Eventually, she made a grab for the phone and dialed Andrea's number, silently promising to pay for the call when the next phone bill came in.

She waited then remembered that America was five hours behind England so in reality, it was only 4 o clock in New York and Andrea would still be at work.

She went to hang up when she heard the brunette's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Andrea? It's Emily."

"Emily! Hi! How are you? It's so good to hear from you!" Andrea gushed.

Emily instantly felt relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm OK thank you. I erm...I wanted to call and..."

"Are you missing me?" Andrea asked, that teasing tone in her voice.

Emily sat back and wrapped the coil of the phone wire around her finger.

"Maybe a little..."

"A little?"

"I'm not admitting to anything unless you do." Emily said and she could imagine Andrea smiling at the Brit's haughty tone that she had become so used to.

"OK then. I miss you. A lot. I didn't want you to go to England but I think it's good that you're sorting things out with your parents."

Emily smiled.

"I miss you too. I called because...well-OK look- I just wanted to hear your voice." She eventually admitted with an eye roll and she then cringed at her own words.

"Aww Em, that has got to be the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

"Yes well, don't get used to it. It's probably because I'm not at work and I'm relaxed or I don't know, maybe even jet lagged."

"I'll take it." Andrea chuckled.

There was a slight pause before the brunette spoke up again.

"When are you coming home?"

Emily opened her mouth to speak and then realized that she didn't have an answer.

"I...I don't know, Andrea."

Instead of focusing on how much she was missing Emily, Andrea decided to lighten the mood a little.

"Y'know, I've been thinking; you still call me Andrea."

Emily frowned, not really understanding what the point of this conversation was.

"Yes, because that is your name."

"Well Andrea is so formal, don't you think?"

Emily grinned and moved to lay on her stomach as she prepared to be a little flirtatious.

"Oh well what would you like me to call you?"

"Well, I was thinking that 'Andy' would be OK."

"Really? Well what about something a little different?"

There was a slight pause before Andrea spoke again.

"Like what...?"

"Oh I don't know...how about, 'baby girl'?"

My God, Emily had never said that in her life and she winced at her bad attempt at sounding sexy over the phone.

"Wow, that sounded horrendous. I am so sorry."

Andrea chuckled.

"Maybe you wanna stick with 'Andy?"

Emily nodded.

"OK. Yes. I think I'll do that...Andy."

Andy laughed again and Emily smiled.

"It's so strange to hear you say my name like that."

Emily sighed, she suddenly felt very cold and alone.

"I wish you were in here with me...in my room...with me." She tried awkwardly.

"I don't think your parents would be too happy with that."

Emily sighed.

"I know..."

"Well listen, I love talking to you but I gotta get back to work. You know how it is."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"I do."

"Come home soon, okay?" Andy said, her voice small and childlike.

Emily nodded unable to stop the big smile that caused her to show her teeth.

"Believe me, there's nothing I'd like more."

"OK, well have a goodnight." Andy said sweetly.

"Yeah, you too. Love you."

Emily put the receiver back in it's cradle and it was only when she sat back on the bed, did she realize what she had said.

Her blue eyes widened and she felt strange, embarrassed maybe?

"Oh...my God...OhmyGod. Why did I say that? It's too soon. We've never said that, we never-"

"Emily?"

The Brit looked up at hearing her name.

"Uh...yeah?!"

"Are you alright? I can hear you talking to yourself."

Emily squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip.

"I'm fine mum, just a little...jet lagged."

"You know I don't believe that."

Emily let out a breath when her mum spoke again.

"Can I come in?"

"Erm...sure. I guess."

The gentle click of the door knob turning made Emily's stomach flip.

Who knew what her mum wanted to talk about. Although she could make a guess and she figured that that was what was making her feel unwell.

Mary came in and shut the door quietly behind her and then went to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Fine, mum." Emily replied, folding her arms across her chest and trying to back up into the headboard.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Emily shrugged.

"No."

"Are you sure? I thought maybe you wanted to talk about this...other girl."

"Her name is Andrea."

"Andrea then. Do you want to tell me a little bit about her?"

Emily looked a little down at that suggestion.

"Would there be any point? You would only jump in with something negative anyway."

Mary licked her lips, knowing it was true but her and Edward had had a word just before Emily had come up to her room.

"That's true, I would, but your father and I had a talk about this and he thinks that I should make more of an effort to get used to you and this...this..."

"Andrea." Emily said slowly and with annoyance in her voice.

"Andrea. Yes."

"If you can't even say her name then how are we meant to talk about her?"

"Well, you'll talk and I'll listen."

Emily raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Can you even do that?"

Mary gave her daughter a disapproving look and Emily rolled her eyes.

"OK...I'm sorry."

"Go on then, tell me about her."

Emily eyed her mother curiously until she realized this wasn't a trap and proceeded to tell her mother all about the other woman in her life.

"Well, as you know, her name is Andrea and she works with me at Runway. She's from New York, she has dark hair and dark eyes. She has this really nice smile and such a lovely way with her. She's thoughtful, kind and always manages to cheer me up no matter what mood I'm in."

Mary listened but Emily kept checking every now and then to make sure her mother wouldn't interject with some nasty little quip at Andrea's expense.

"I will admit that at first, I didn't like her. I thought she was boring, totally wrong for the job and wouldn't last a week but it's been six months and she's changed."

"Changed how?"

Emily's mind went back to Andrea and that first day she had turned up in the Chanel boots and the whole black ensemble, Emily had been slightly annoyed at how good she'd looked but now, things were different.

"Well she came in one day and looked really good. She had fashionable clothes on and she had had her hair done and her make up looked flawless...I remember thinking that she was a total bitch, that despite everything she believed in, she'd sold out but...it wasn't like that at all. She was just trying to get along in a job where she felt she had to prove herself."

Mary nodded and Emily was surprised that she hadn't interrupted once.

"She's sounds really nice."

Emily watched as her mother stood and went to the door.

"Have a good night sweetie."

"Thanks...you too, mum."

Emily watched as her mother left her bedroom and shut the door.

She wasn't sure how to feel after that conversation.

She supposed it was good that they could talk about Andrea without her mother constantly telling her that it would never work, that she would be letting her down with the fact that she couldn't give her any grandchildren of her own.

It was a step forwards. A tiny step but a step nonetheless.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the pond, Andy was just about to leave work when Miranda called her into the office.

It was unusual for the dragon lady to stay well after her assistant had gone home but here she was.

"Andrea." She called.

Andy rolled her eyes, sighed and plastered on a fake smile before walking into her boss's office.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Fashion week is coming up. I need someone to go to Paris with me."

Andy nodded.

"Yes, I know. Emily is really excited about it."

"Not Emily. You."

Andy's lips parted in shock.

"Me? No, no, Miranda, it can't be me. I couldn't do that to Emily. She has been waiting for Paris all year. She's been on this strict diet and she's been so dedicated, she-"

"She has had too much time off and now she's back in England, she can't care that much about her future here anymore now, can she?"

"No, no that's true. She does! She wants to come back here, it's just her family-"

"Are an excuse for her to stay away. Andrea, I can see it in her eyes. Runway is not what she wants anymore."

Andy's heart fell.

That couldn't be true. She couldn't imagine Emily leaving and not working with her anymore.

Miranda's voice dragged her back to the present.

"Besides, her interests and wants do not concern me. Phone her. You have the weekend to think about it and on Monday, you make your decision. Remember that if you refuse, all to save your colleague's 'feelings', you'll never work in New York again."

 _Colleague_. If only she were just that to Andy. That might make it a bit easier.

Andy nodded.

"I'll tell her on Monday."

"Good. That's all."

Andy nodded and then left the office.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

 **A/N- So what will Andy do now? Thanks for reading guys, reviews help my motivation, the next chapter will be up soon. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

 **A/N- Warning, confrontation coming up but will it make or break them?**

* * *

Andy had never been to London before but she had always wanted to go. She just wished that this was because of happier circumstances; like she was planning to surprise her girlfriend-girlfriend, were they calling each other that yet?- Andy shook her head, she didn't know so probably best to just stick to her name. Emily.

Andy looked down at the paper in her hand with Emily's London address scrawled over it.

It wasn't directly in London. It was in some little suburb somewhere but she imagined it must be posh just by the way the Brit spoke and her mannerisms.

Andy smiled a little, at least she would be seeing her again.

It hadn't been very long, not even really two days, but Andy had missed her terribly.

Once the plane had touched down and Andy had hired a taxi, she gave the driver the address and they began their journey into the outskirts of the city of London.

"So are you staying here? You sound American." The driver said pleasantly.

Andy smiled at him in his rear view mirror.

"I am. New York actually."

"Oh nice place. I went there once with the family for a holiday. Busy though."

Andy chuckled.

"Yeah, it is."

"So are you here on business?"

"Kind of...I'm actually meeting my- a friend." She said, stopping herself and wondering why.

"Oh, are they from New York too?"

Andy smield as she thought of the Brit and how she would respond if anyone asked her that. She could imagine Emily's blue eyes widening and that wrinkled nose as she looked down it at whoever had made that assumption.

"No, she's not, She's English. I'm visiting her, it's kind of a surprise. She's staying with her family."

The driver nodded as he turned off the motorway and went down some new road.

"Is it far? The address I gave you?"

"Another twenty minutes or so."

"So you've never been here before then?"

Andy shook her head.

"No."

"It's a nice place she lives in. Very up market."

"Does that mean posh?"

The driver chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah... _very_ posh indeed."

Andy held her breath for a second.

Posh house. Posh family. Posh girlfriend. This was going to be more than awkward.

The cab driver pulled up outside the house once they'd found the number.

Andy looked up at the huge house and her mouth dropped open.

"This is it."

Andy swallowed and nodded. She then paid the taxi driver, thanked him and he wished her good luck as she climbed out and kept staring at the house.

The taxi pulled away and Andy found herself very much alone.

She suddenly wanted to be back in New York, she wanted her old apartment and she wanted not to be here and easpecially with the reason for this unexpected visit.

Taking a deep breath, she went up to the door and knocked, then stood back and waited.

A middle aged woman came to the door who Andy realised must be Emily's mom.

"Hello?" She said, a note of suspicion in her voice but then it was like realization dawned on her, even though it shouldn't because Mary had never met Andy before but somehow, she just knew.

"You must be Andrea."

Andy blinked, taken aback.

"I am...uh, is Emily home?" She asked awkwardly.

"She's out with her friend but she'll be back soon... would you like to come in and wait?" Mary asked, stepping aside.

Andy forced an uneasy smile and nodded.

"Thank you."

Andy heard the door shut behind her as she went in and she nearly flinched.

She walked into the wooden floored hallway and glanced to her left, seeing the living room which had perfect beige carpet. Of course this was where Emily grew up. She should have expected nothing less.

Andy bent to remove her boots when Mary patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Oh don't be silly! No one has done that in years!"

Andy straightened up and followed Mary into the living room where a man sat, reading the morning paper. This must be Emily's dad, Andy thought as she smiled at him.

"Edward this is Andrea. Emily's...well, you know."

Andy sensed the awkward- and was that disapproving tone?- in Emily's mom's voice.

Edward stood and folded his paper as he extended his hand to the American.

"Andrea, pleased to meet you. Emily's told us a lot about you."

Andy shook his offered hand and smiled again.

"You can call me Andy. It sounds friendlier." She said.

Edward nodded and gestured to the couch.

"Please, sit down. Emily should be back at any moment."

Andy half hoped that was true. She hadn't felt this nervous in years.

Mary sat next to her, her hands folded in her lap.

"So, is this a surprise visit or does Emily know you're coming?"

Andy shook her head.

"Oh, no, she hasn't got a clue. I wish I were here to surprise her but I'm actually here on business...sort of."

Edward frowned a little but he was confused so Andy elaborated.

"It's our boss, she's made things a little difficult for me and I came here to talk to Emily about it."

"Couldn't you just have called her?"

"Mary!"

"Sorry, but what I mean is, you've come an awful long way just to talk about work."

Andy nodded.

"I know but this...it could have real implications on our relationship."

Edward and Mary were the ones who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Oh...I see." Mary said first.

"I don't want to hurt her in any way but I don't know what else to do."

Edward sat forward.

"Maybe if you tell us what's happened, we could help?"

Andy relaxed a little.

"OK, well the thing is-"

That was the exact moment that the key went in the door and Andy heard Emily laughing with someone has they came through to the living room.

The laughter died when Emily saw Andy and her blue eyes widened.

"Andy! What are you doing here?!" She cried as she ran froward and wrapped the other woman in a hug that made Andy stand up and hug her back.

Then it was as if Emily remembered where she was and she stood back, smiling a little but now looking very awkward.

Andy looked at the girl standing behind Emily and her jealousy radar came online.

Emily caught the look and glanced over her shoulder at her friend.

"Oh! Andy this is Cam, Cam this is Andy. Cam and I were friends before I moved to New York."

Cam just a little wave.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Andy then turned her attention back to Emily.

"Is there some place we can talk?"

Emily nodded.

"Sure. my room is upstairs."

Andy nodded and followed her to the stairs when Mary called out to her daughter.

"Erm, Emily? You know the house rules?"

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen mum."

Andy frowned, not understanding 'house rules'.

Emily bent to whisper;

"She thinks we're going to have sex."

Andy chuckled nervously as she followed Emily upstairs.

After this, Andy would be surprised if Emily ever wanted to touch her ever again.

Once they reached Emily's bedroom, Andy couldn't focus on anything else but what she came here to talk about but as soon as the door shut behind them, Emily threw her arms around Andy's neck and kissed her like she'd been away for two years instead of two days.

Andy kissed her back and smiled as Emily backed up, holding her hand and pulling her to sit down on the bed.

"So, what did you come all this way to talk about?"

Andy stood up and started pacing.

"Miranda has asked me to do something and if I don't do it, she said I'll never work in New York again."

Emily stared at Andy open mouthed.

"Oh my God...well, what is it?"

Andy looked at Emily who looked comfortable in her jeans and grey jumper, all fitted but she still looked more relaxed here than she ever did at the office, obviously.

"She wants me to go to Paris with her...instead of you."

Emily felt her heart sink before she looked up at Andy.

"Well you obviously said no."

Andy bit her lip and Emily's eyes darkened.

"Didn't you?"

"Well she said that I could think about it-"

Emily got to her feet and Andy took a step back.

"You know how much this means to me! What's there to think about?!"

"Emily, she's threatening my career!"

Emily licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair.

Andy sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Em but she's making this so difficult for me."

Emily nodded.

"So you're going then?"

Andy shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I think you do. You've been waiting for this day, haven't you? The day when you could surpass me and get into her good books which I have worked my arse of for."

"And I told her that! Emily, this is not about getting one up on you!"

"Are you sure about that? All my life I've had people coming into my life, making me feel something for them, only for them to betray me to move onto bigger and better things, how do I know you're any different?"

"Emily I am. You know I am."

Emily shook her head.

"No, I don't. I don't know you at all, not really."

"Emily, the things we've said to each other, the things we've done, that couples do-"

"-mean nothing when one of them wants to go higher." She interrupted.

Andy frowned, shaking her head.

"You know that's not true."

Tears formed in Emily's eyes but that English upbringing made her fight to hold them back.

"I can't believe I let myself fall for you, Andy... I've never been that careless."

"It's not careless if you love who you're with." Andy said, daring to take a step forward and take the Brit's hand.

Emily looked down at their hands.

"I think you should go." She said quietly.

Andy frowned.

"But I've come all this way."

"Then you've had a wasted journey." She replied as she stood and opened her door.

"Leave."

"Em, this is us we're talking about. Surely we can talk about this?"

Blue watery eyes looked up to meet Andy's.

"I think you've said all you needed to say. Now go back to New York and live your life."

"Em-"

"I said leave."

Andy sighed and shrugged walking past Emily and stopping just before she fully out the door.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Emily shut the door, pushing Andy out and onto the landing.

And far as the Brit was concerned, they were over.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

 **A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys, they make me so happy and as I've said before, they keep me motivated. Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

Mary sat with her daughter on the couch as she cried into her mother's shoulder, tissue in hand.

"I really thought she was different, mum. I mean how could I be so stupid?!"

Mary patted her daughter's hand comfortingly.

"It's alright, dear. She seemed nice to us too."

"You didn't like her even before you met her." Emily sobbed.

"Well that was because-"

"She's another woman, I know, but what if you were sensing something I was too blind to see?"

Mary shrugged, she didn't know what to say to that.

Emily had a knack for looking too deep into things and making a problem ten times worse. It was a wonder she'd survived so long at Runway with that kind of mindset.

"I'm such an idiot, mum." Emily said, starting to cry all over again.

"No, you're not. You were just..." Mary looked uncomfortable at having to say it and Emily picked up on that, so she finished the sentence for her.

"In love."

Mary winced inwardly.

"Yes, darling, you were...what you just said...with another woman."

Emily rolled her eyes which were still watery with tears.

"So what am I supposed to do now? If I go back to New York, do I even still have a job?"

"Well...Miranda wouldn't fire you...would she?"

Emily sat back, drying her eyes and binning the tissue.

"I don't know. If Andy makes a good enough impression, then I might even get demoted, kicked to the curb as it were."

Mary pulled her daughter into a hug again and rubbed her shoulder.

"Alright, this is what you're going to do. You are a Charlton and we do not back down, not from anything. So you are going to let this Andy-Andrea- whatever her name is, go to Paris with Miranda and you will be there when they get back and you, Emily Charlton, will fight for your job, are we clear?"

Emily nodded, even though fighting for something was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep for about a year, that sounded pretty good to her right about now.

"You go back to New York just before they do and you show this Andy what a mistake she made by crossing you."

Emily nodded, feeling some of that fire in her come to life. Her mother had always been able to bring that out in her and she had to admit that at times like this, she was grateful for it.

"You're right."

She stood and straightened her top, feeling a bit more like her old self.

"I let her get under my skin. I let her convince me that our love, our relationship, was more important than what I have worked nearly all my life for...I've been totally blindsided by her."

Mary nodded along as she listened to her daughter.

Emily's blue eyes suddenly turned cold.

"I'll book a flight to New York for next week. Andy won't know what hit her."

...

Andy sighed as she sat by the phone. She hadn't heard from Emily all week and she started to worry that they really were over.

She wanted to talk to the Brit so badly but every time Andy called her phone, it went straight to voicemail and when it did ring, it went to her answer phone again.

She really didn't want to talk.

Andy had never been so miserable. Lily, her friend had come over to try and cheer her up. she'd tried speaking to Serena at work but the woman was cagey about giving any information to Andy about her friend.

The only way Andy had managed to get through her nights was a glass of wine or two that helped her sleep easier but every morning she asked herself the same question; when would Emily be back?

She hadn't quit. Miranda would have told her and she would've seen the resignation letter before Miranda did too.

She had been waiting for it, every day since she'd come back to New York in fact, but it never came and Andy hoped it never would.

Monday came around and still no word from Emily.

Maybe she really wasn't coming back and this had Andy worried.

How was she meant to patch things up with the Brit if she was determined to stay in London?

Still, she got ready for work and planned to turn up nearly half an hour before Miranda.

As she stepped into the office, she found that Miranda had been in a full three minutes before her.

She instantly panicked.

She hadn't put her coat and bag away, there would be no Starbucks waiting on her desk, no magazines would be laid out. Andy knew she screwed.

She dropped her bag by her desk and started to run into the office.

"Miranda, I am so sor-"

She stopped as Emily came out, coat and bag in hand and a sharp smile on her face.

This is how Andy remembered her when she'd first started working at Runway.

She was dressed stylishly, she looked professional, poised.

This was the Emily Andy hadn't been able to get along with but had somehow fallen for.

"Emily..."

The Brit ignored her and instead sauntered past, going to the closet to hang up the bag and coat.

Andy watched her, open mouthed.

"Andrea." Miranda called.

Andy shook her head and turned back going into the office.

"We have to talk, don't we?"

Andy wrung her hands and nodded.

"Sit down. Emily can take care of everything."

Andy glanced over her shoulder.

"Does she know?"

Miranda gave her a bored look.

"No."

Andy nodded and let out a breath.

"OK, so my role at Runway, you wanted to talk about that."

* * *

 **A/N- I'm sorry this was such a short one but I wanted to give you all a little tease as to what's coming up in chapter five hehe. Chapter five will be up soon, promise ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

 **A/N- Hey guys, here's chapter five. Thank you for all the reviews, one caught my eye in particular so I thought I should bring it up; it was a prediction of sorts. It would be nice for Andy to not have gone to Paris and have everything wonderful with Emily but I'm just not that predictable a writer ;)**

 **You'll just have to read on and find out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily walked past Miranda's office and glanced in then stopped.

She had never noticed that Miranda had a door before but it was now closed.

Emily knew Andrea was in there with her and she wondered what they were talking about; probably about Paris and some new thing she wanted done, although why the door was shut, she didn't know.

She decided to keep herself busy while she waited.

She doubted that Andrea would be able to keep her mouth shut about something that had happened to her, be it good or bad, all the red head had to do was just be patient.

Half an hour later, Emily found herself running her royal blue nails on the desk and biting her lower lip.

What was taking them so long?

The phone rang making the Brit jump and she answered it, blinking several times and trying to maintain a calm and level voice.

"Miranda Priestly's office."

She listened as the man on the other end asked her a question involving Andrea.

"She's in a...meeting at the moment."

Why did anyone want to talk to Andrea?

Emily nodded as the man spoke and her blood ran cold at his next words.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she nodded mutely, then put the phone down.

She stared blankly at Andrea's desk for a while until she couldn't take it anymore and got to her feet, storming into Miranda's office.

"When were you going tell me?" She asked, her voice quivering with barely concealed emotion.

Andrea looked up at her and Miranda stared at the Brit as though she'd just walked in something very private.

"Tell you what?" Miranda asked, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"That you're moving me to your London base."

Andrea suddenly looked down and Miranda sighed as though this conversation was boring her.

"You don't seem happy here anymore, Em." Andrea said quietly and the red head's eyes zeroed in on the brunette.

"This was your idea?"

"We-I...thought it would be good for you. You could be nearer your family and you wouldn't be an assistant there. It's a good job, Emily. It would benefit you greatly."

Emily's blue eyes narrowed.

"And who are you to decide what's good for me? You thought _you_ could be...do you remember how that worked out?"

Miranda frowned deeply.

"Am I missing something?"

Andrea turned back to Miranda quickly to explain herself-the rule was no work place romances- but Emily got in first, her anger blinding her to everything else.

"Oh she didn't tell you? We were in a sort of fucked up relationship."

Miranda looked at Andrea who had gone red with embarrassment and had her head down.

"You girls know the rules here-"

"That's right, we do but do you know Miranda, that several times we thought of fucking on your desk just for kicks?"

Andrea's head came up then.

"No, that's not true. We've never said that!"

"Of course you'd lie about it now! I mean you must be in line for a promotion, is that right?" Emily asked, looking from Miranda to Andrea.

Miranda only stared at her first assistant.

"Emily, this is what I was saying; you are not happy here. You haven't been for a long time and even though your happiness is that last thing on mind, an unhappy assistant makes for an incompetent assistant and I don't want that."

Emily could only stare at the boss she's fought so had to impress.

"Look, you gave New York a shot and it didn't work out. Go back to London, work at the Runway there and try something new."

Emily's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at Andrea.

"You know, I could expect this from her, but not from you."

She turned and walked out of the office, grabbing her bag and jacket.

As she made it to the elevator, Andrea jumped in with her.

"Emily-"

"Get out." The Brit snapped, her eyes widening dangerously.

"We need to talk."

"About what? About how you stab me in the back and expect me to be OK with it?! You're sending me away, Andrea! I've worked so hard at Runway here and you have just taken that from me without so much as a backwards glance!"

"I thought about it, long and hard, Em, I swear but it's true what Miranda says, you just don't seem happy here."

"I was...I was happy."

Andrea looked doubtful.

"You don't act like it."

"Neither did you when you started! Now look at you, you're always up her arse and doing God knows what to stay in her good books. I wouldn't be surprised if you were fucking her too!"

"That's not fair-"

"No, I'll tell you what's not fair, Andrea. Not fair is being so scared to love someone who is clearly not right for you but doing it anyway, then finding out your family doesn't approve and going over there to with the intention to get them to love you almost as much as I do-did." She amended quickly.

Andrea held onto that shred of hope that Emily had accidentally put in front of her.

She reached out to touch the Brit's hand.

"Em-"

Emily snatched her hand back.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, taking a step back.

Andrea hung her head then slowly looked back up at Emily.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What you suggested, I'm going home."

"Which one?"

Emily just shrugged as Andrea stood in the doorway, preventing the elevator doors from shutting.

"I need to go down." She said haughtily, gesturing to the open doors of the elevator that Andrea was currently blocking.

Andrea nodded but didn't move.

"Which means you need to back up."

Andrea looked at Emily with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to let you go."

Emily's eyes suddenly took on a very sad look, one that broke Andrea's heart.

"You already have."

* * *

Packing had never been so depressing.

Emily picked out clothes that she would need for London and folded them neatly, placing each one carefully next to the other.

She sighed as she sat back on her heels.

How had it come to this? How could she have been so stupid to let her career slip all because of one woman?

Emily brushed her red hair back and blinked a few times to clear the threatening tears and continued looking through her things, deciding what to take and what to leave behind.

She had written her resignation letter out and had opted to send it, which she would remind herself to do later tonight, instead of hand it in like the old Emily would have done.

But she wasn't herself anymore.

Andrea had pushed her way in, won her over and broke her all in the space of seven months.

The buzzer sounded and Emily looked up, annoyance written all over her face.

"Bloody hell." She muttered as she got up to answer it.

If it was Andrea, she'd get a mouthful of well deserved abuse.

She grabbed the phone angrily from the wall and all but barked into the receiver.

"Yes?"

"Nice tone, Red. It's Serena, let me up."

Emily sighed.

"Fine."

She hung up, pressed the buzzer and opened the door, leaving it wide for Serena to step inside while Emily continued packing. This building wasn't like she imagined Andrea's, where you had to lock your door because a thief could break in.

In less than a few minutes, Serena was slowly stepping over the threshold.

She looked shocked as Emily only glanced at her.

"Wow...so the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Emily snapped as she folded a bright red, tight-fitting sweater.

"You're really going back to London."

"I am."

"Why? Because of that stupid assistant?" Serena asked with a scowl on her face.

"You know it's more complicated than that." Emily muttered as she put the sweater into the suitcase.

"Yeah, I heard Miranda's decision."

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked up at Serena who stood over her.

"It was Andrea's too."

"What?"

Emily went back to folding.

"Apparently, she made such an impression in Paris, that Miranda now listens to her every word, on everything! Including me."

Serena let out a breath and sat down on the couch that Emily was packing in front of.

"That's harsh...so you're just leaving? Just like that?"

"There's nothing else here for me anymore, Serena. What's the point in staying?"

"Oh thanks, and here I was thinking we were good friends." She muttered with a clearly fake pout. Serena was tough as nails, she wasn't going to cry over a friend that wanted to move away. She had more important things to deal with.

"You know I'm not including you when I things like that, stop being such a drama queen." Emily scolded with the tiniest grin.

"You know I'm only kidding."

Emily nodded and then shut the first suitcase.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Emily breathed as she stood and went to grab a glass of wine from the kitchen.

"Why are you letting Andrea call the shots?"

Emily frowned as she poured the wine and gestured to the bottle, asking Serena if she wanted one, Serena only shook her head.

"I'm not. It's just..."

"It seems like you're doing exactly what she wants you to do. Doesn't that seem like admitting defeat?"

Emily whirled around, blue eyes wide.

"I do not do that, you know me, Serena."

The blonde stood.

"Yes I do. And I also know the real Emily wouldn't do this! She would stay, she would fight and she would make that bitch pay."

The Brit sighed as she took a sip of wine.

"Maybe that's not me anymore."

Serena looked disappointed.

"Then this new you? Is going to get eaten alive out there."

Emily scrubbed at her face which thankfully, was free of make up.

"Look, I'm not running away, it's just better if I leave-"

"And let that bitch take your place?! Emily I know you're not yourself right now, but you understand what's happening, don't you?"

Emily bit her lip and turned her back on Serena as those tears came again.

"You're not crying, are you?" Serena asked but there was a judgmental note in her voice.

Emily wiped at her eyes angrily.

"No! Of course I'm not. Now if you have nothing useful to say, I suggest you leave."

Serena sighed and got to her feet.

"You need to fight back, Emily. You need to show her you're not one to be toyed with. She hurt you, yes?"

Emily glanced at Serena and nodded her head slowly.

Serena's eyes hardened and she looked dangerous in that moment.

"Then you make damn sure that you hurt her."

Serena left Emily to think on that.

The Brit went over to her suitcase and looked down at it.

She then picked up her phone and went through all the texts she'd kept from Andrea.

All cute.

All loving and supportive.

All lies.

Emily deleted them all and put her phone down, then she unpacked the suitcase she'd just done and found her resignation letter that was ready to be posted.

She grabbed a lighter and lit the corner, watching it catch light and burning the paper quickly, the fire reflecting in her blue eyes.

Emily wasn't going anywhere, not until Andrea had learnt her lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

 **A/N- Here's chapter six, the final!**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews on this fic and my others, it means a lot.**

 **Thanks again :) x**

* * *

Miranda looked only mildly shocked to see the Brit standing by the elevator doors as they opened.

Emily gave her a sharp smile as she extended her hands to take Miranda's bag and coat.

The dragon lady gave her a look and put her coat and bag in Emily's arms.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you here."

"I've had some time to think and I realize how I've been not my best of late. I'm here to change that. I had...other things to contend with but they're done with now."

Miranda only rolled her eyes and drawled;

"Glad to hear it."

But it was clear to Emily that she didn't care either way.

Andrea wasn't in yet, Emily had made sure of that.

Emily took all the calls that morning, made sure Miranda had everything she needed and never once slipped on anything that Miranda required at any moment.

Andrea turned up almost fifteen minutes late.

Her brown doe eyes widened when she saw the red head at her desk, looking very poised; just like had done when they'd first started working together.

"Em, hi."

Emily ignored her as the phone rang and she snatched it up before Andrea even had a chance to reach her own desk.

"Miranda Priestly's office...yes, I'll make a note and tell her you called."

She put the phone down, typed up something and then glanced across at Andrea with cat-like eyes.

"Have you uh, given any thought to working in London?" Andrea asked carefully.

Emily nodded.

"Yes I have and I think it would be better that I remained here, in New York."

Andrea nodded but there was a small frown on her face.

"But I thought that-"

"Look, Andrea. I'll tell you what I told Miranda, I wasn't my best here for a little while. I things weighing me down, making me lose concentration but now that those things no longer mean anything to me, I am free to focus and do my job."

Andrea's frown deepened as she looked at the Brit.

"By 'things', you mean me?"

Emily nodded.

"Yes. You."

"So you're...you're done with me-I mean- we're over?"

Emily raised her eyebrows at Andrea.

"We were over a long time ago, Andrea. And the fact that you and Miranda had planned to send me to London, well that was the final nail in the coffin for me."

Andrea glanced at Miranda's office and lowered her voice.

"We-I...decided on London because I thought you'd be happy there."

"More like so you could swoop in and take everything from me once I'd gone." Emily snarled.

"You are so stupid! I was gonna come with you!" Andrea hissed, keeping her voice low.

Emily stopped, her lips parting in shock slightly.

"What?"

Andrea sighed and glanced at Miranda's office again. Then she stood and gestured to the kitchen.

Emily frowned but got up and followed her anyway.

Once they had a little privacy, Andrea turned to Emily.

"The plan was for you to work at the London Runway, then I would request a transfer. I wanted us to move to London because then you could be near your family, I know how much you miss them, I saw it when I came to see you."

Emily was shocked, the American was full of surprises.

"So...you wasn't trying to take everything away from me?"

Andrea smiled warmly and shook her head.

"No. I would never do that to someone I love."

Emily looked a little uncertain.

"Still? Even after all...this?"

Andrea chuckled.

"Yes, even after all this. It's you, Emily. I wanna make you happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Emily smiled as happy tears came to her eyes and she casually tried to wipe them away taking her eyeliner with it.

"Are you crying?" Andrea asked softly but there was no mockery in her voice at all.

Emily frowned.

"No! Of course not! I don't cry, you know that."

Andrea laughed.

"Yes you do. You must have been really drunk when you started crying when we were watching Bambi that night?"

Emily put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Oh God and I thought the most shocking thing I'd done done drunk was to sleep with you."

Andrea rolled her eyes.

Emily sniffed and then looked at the brunette.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? We could have avoided so much."

Andrea nodded in agreement.

"I know but when we spoke about London, you seemed so angry that I didn't think telling you my plans would make anything better, even if you do miss your parents."

Emily nodded.

"That's true, I suppose."

Andrea took Emily hand and just held it.

"So are we good?"

Emily nodded and smiled back.

"I think so."

Andrea pulled her in for a hug and Emily instantly relaxed, for days now she'd been trying to find ways to hate Andrea but it angered her to find that she couldn't do it, no matter what the other girl had done.

The plan had been to come back to Runway, do her job, make sure she did it better than Andrea and put the brunette beneath her once again, only figuritively this time.

Then once Miranda could see that Emily was perfectly capable of doing it on her own, she'd fire Andrea and the brunette would never work in New York again, then she'd be the one having to leave the city and not Emily.

They went to go back to their desks, when Emily stopped and turned back around to face Andrea.

"Oh, I almost forgot, being as we're being honest with each other, I should probably tell you that I know why you were late this morning-"

Andrea's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Oh tell me about it! The girl in the coffee shop said she had a massive order and I had to wait otherwise Miranda wouldn't get her coffee and you know how she is without her coffee-"

Andrea stopped when she saw Emily bite her lip and look a little guilty.

"What?"

"That large order that made getting Miranda's coffee a tad difficult...that was me."

Andrea widened her eyes.

"That was you?"

"I was angry at you! I was trying to sabotage everything, which reminds me, if she asks you to collect her stake at lunchtime, it won't be there."

Andrea stared at the Brit.

"Are you serious? What did you do to that?"

"I ordered every single stake they had and I've had one kept hot in one of the other departments while I would watch you race around looking for another one. Which of course, I knew would be impossible."

"I can't believe you...anything else?"

Emily thought about it before she nodded her head slowly.

"That dress you're having dyed for the charity ball at the end of the moth, you wanted it in a mint green, didnt you?"

Andrea nodded.

"Uh huh."

"It's now going to be a sickly yellow color and believe me, it's not flattering- Oh! And don't get your hair re-dyed, I switched the bottles so you would go orange instead of that chocolate brown shade."

Andrea stared at the Brit in complete shock.

"I don't...I don't know what to say, you're crazy."

"A little." Emily admitted.

"I hate being screwed over-even though now I know that's not it. I am sorry though. I'll remember to fix the hair dye bottles and get the stake back."

Andrea nodded her head slowly.

"I'm in love with a psycho..."

Emily smiled and pulled Andrea back towards her.

"Now just imagine that if I can pull a stunt like this, what would I do if you cheated on me? Not that I believe you would."

"I wouldn't. I'd be too scared too."

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for but I'll take it." Emily said, her tone only holding a little warning in it.

Andrea let out a breath at that revelation and Emily lent forward giving her a light kiss.

"I understand if you want to run for hills now." She chuckled but it was a nervous chuckle and Andrea knew it.

Instead, the brunette kissed her back.

"We'll make it work."

 **END**


End file.
